Warning
by gnomesbeatfaeries
Summary: AU What if the colonists had a warning of the attack on New Caprica? how would things be different? LeeKara, AdamaRoslin, etc
1. Chapter 1

Lately, Kara had been feeling that the half-mile walk from her tent to the mess tent was getting longer. She had the feeling that it was because her husband wasn't working, so he didn't get any food. She had been surviving on half-rations for several weeks now, and it was starting to bug her. Sam hadn't even noticed that he was getting half of her food, she had convinced him that the sick only got half-rations.

As the trek finally came to a close, Kara noticed several familiar men standing towards the front of the tent, arguing amongst themselves. Curious as ever, Kara grabbed a tray and sat down at the table closest to the men.

"All the most important people on New Caprica," said a familiar voice.

"Cally!" Kara crushed the small woman into a hug. "Should I have done that?" said Kara in reference to Cally's rather large stomach.

"'Course you shouldn't 'of, but that's never stopped you before." Kara smiled at Cally's happiness, "the way this one is moving, nothing short of being run over by a Viper could crush him." The two old friends sat and chatted for a while. Finally, Kara got the nerve up to ask about what was happening.

"Seems Cylons have been seen on DRADIS. Baltar refuses to believe it, and won't alert the people. Everyone else is _trying_ to get him to see reason."

"Of course he won't tell the people. The whole reason he was elected is because he convinced the people that New Caprica was a safe haven from the Cylons," put in Kara.

All eyes in the mess tent traveled to the door as several more people walked in: the two Adamas in military uniform, President Baltar in a suit, his new 'aide' Felix Gaea in plain civilian clothes, and several of Baltar's lackeys. Kara gulped. Kara had been avoiding the President for the past 6 months as he thought that his newly gained political position might regain her 'interest,' completely disregarding the fact that she was now married to Sam! Of course, the last time she had seen either of the Adamas it had not ended well, and now the famous father-son duo was entering her proximity. She hunched over her tray and tried to be as inconspicuous as possible, and issued a long sigh when the men walked past her.

"I thought I told you to have everyone lined up to be shuttled off the planet by now," said a gruff voice almost directly behind her. Even with her back to the men Kara knew whose voice it was.

"I believe that alerting the public now will create a riot. We should wait to see if the Cylons return, and then reasses our case. I have utter confidence that the _Galactica_ and the _Pegasus_ will defeat whatever threat comes our way," the slimy voice of President Baltar replied. Kara could also think that stunned looks must be going around the group, for everyone had stopped speaking.

"Then you are stupid," gasps could be heard. From his low tone, Kara could tell that Lee Adama would say much more about the president. "The cylons could send an infinite number of Basestars against us; but, we only have two Battlestars. Only one even has a squadron of fighters! We had more firepower before we came to this frakking rock, and we were still getting our asses kicked! They know we are here, and I guarantee you that the cloud will not keep them from flying in with a belly full of Nukes. Our only chance of survival is to leave. Now!" He turned to the crowd and repeated his story.

From her vantage point, Kara could see the faces of the whole tent. No one believed him- no one _wanted_ to. The President might be widely regarded as a dick, but at least they knew him. Before Lee was half way done, Baltar had called his goons. Much to the astonishment of anyone who knew what was going on, Baltar had them removed. He was either counting on the Adamas' sense of patriotism to protect the people, or he really was too stupid to realize that the military could just leave him to the mercy of the Cylons. As Lee was being dragged out the door, he had a clear view of Kara. She saw the recognition on his face as he called her name.

"So, you gonna go?" said Cally. Kara jumped; she had forgotten that the other woman was sitting next to her.

"Go where?"

"He obviously wants to talk to you."

"I'm surprised. He wouldn't send down meds for Sam, so why should I help him."

"Because _you_ have a soft spot for Adamas." Cally placed a protective hand on her stomach. "Besides, what choice do you have if you want human-kind to survive." At the ridiculous look on Kara's face, Cally had to add, "Don't say it. You know they're not lying. Go out and talk to him. I'll have Galen get a gathering. Bring them to the big tent." Cally nodded at her and left. After banging her head on the table a few times, Kara left too.

"Adama!" Kara called, trying to get the attention of the men sitting outside the tent. Two heads looked up and Kara had to smile at the identical expressions. "You should've just talked to me. The Chiefs gonna get a gathering together for you to talk."

"People won't listen to us now, what makes you think they'll listen then?" asked Lee. He didn't even look up when he asked, but at least he said_ something_.

"They don't know you. Even the Colonel is new here. On the other hand, they know me and Cally and the Chief. If we trust you, they'll be a lot more open to what you have to say. Even if it is a truth they don't want to hear." Kara bit her lip. She herself didn't want to hear or believe that the Cylons had at least returned. But Kara couldn't imagine either Adama lying about this so therefore, she had to trust them and get the people to trust them too.

"It seems we're having quite the party," said a voice from behind Kara. The way the elder Adama's eyes lit up assured Kara of who it was: ex-President Lara Roslin.

"Just planning our coup," said Kara lightly, with a trademark Starbuck grin. Several members of the group were aghast at her blatant disrespect, but Kara knew she was right. To punish her would make her a martyr, and Baltar could not afford a face for the people to rally around.

"We really should be going to the big tent if the Chief is getting everyone ready. I was just thinking that if a familiar face was delivering the news, the people might be more receptive to the truth."

* * *

A/N- so this was something that's been bugging me since i thought of it last saturday. oh well. depending on how well it's recieved, the plot will develope or they will just survive. hmmmmmmmmmmmm. Please review, or i will become horribly depressed and get angry at apple pie, and apple pie is currently my best friend.

michelle


	2. Chapter 2

Kara stood behind a long table at the front of the tent with Roslin, Tyrol, Cally, and the two Adamas. She studied the assembled crowd and prayed that they would listen.

Rolsin held up her hand to gain the attention of the crowd. When it seemed she had their attention she placed her hands on the table as if to steady herself and started speaking.

"All of you know me. You see me every day. You trust me with your children, our future. Please, listen to me now." Rolsin gazed out into the crowd and slowly let her eyes roam from one side of the tent to the other so that by the end, each person could swear that she had met their eyes personally. She straightened herself up and her voice took on an authoritative edge. "The Cylons have been picked up on dradis. We need to leave: now."

The din in the room rose to an unbearable level as soon as the word 'Cylon' was heard. It seemed that everyone had a question, and the mob kept pushing forward, threatening to overwhelm the stage. The ex-President quickly reverted to her teacher-mode. She raised both her hands and raised her voice above the noise. "If you would all go back to your seats, when quiet is resumed we can take questions." Her voice carried through the whole tent and the rebellious crowd soon settled. Roslin called on one man who meekly put his hand up.

"Baltar said this was a safe refuge. He said the cloud would protect us. How can the Cylons get through?"

"That is an excellent question, one that is best answered by the military. Cpt. Thrace?" Eyebrows flew up at the use of Kara's maiden name.

"We all assumed that this cloud will shield us from the Cylons because of the Dradis interference. We don't know how they found us, what matters is that they have. The cloud also has many similar characteristics as the one that surrounded Ragnar Station in terms of radiation. We know that the form of radiation the cloud emits only slows the Cylons; makes them get sick. It's like a Cylon Flu. Unfortunately, the Flu will not stop raiders from creeping through and nuking the planet, along with anyone foolish enough to stay."As Kara spoke, a radio call came in to the Adamas. The Admiral placed a fatherly hand on Kara's shoulder and took over control of the meeting. The people of New Caprica might have never seen him before, but there was no mistaking who he was. The confidence and authority was evident simply in the way he held himself. There was also no mistaking the way Kara responded to him.

"That is all the time for questions we have. Starting in half an hour, shuttles and raptors will arrive to evacuate everyone back to their ships. We need you to pack only what you can carry . I assure you, there ARE enough spots for everyone, but only if you do not panic."

"I thought that went rather well," said Kara to no one in particular.

"Baltar is going to have it out for us," said Roslin.

"Who cares? He can die alone if he wants to."

"He's still human."

Kara fixed her with a hard look. "No _human_ would hide this." Roslin nodded and left. Everyone had things to do, but Kara knew she was at a loss. Kara could only imagine the pain Roslin was going through…Seeing the people of the fleet facing the same situation that they thought they had escaped. Kara could not help but wonder what life would be like if Roslin was still the President instead of the worm Baltar. She gave herself a mental shake; she had things to get done.

"Sir!" called Kara to the Admiral. He turned, and she caught up with him. "Sam's sick. He can't walk, is there any way I can get a shuttle to come to our tent?"

Adama studied her carefully. "It's not up to me, you're going to have to ask Lee."

"Ask what?" said a voice from behind her. _He must not know who I am if he's so willing_.

Kara turned around slowly. "I need a favor," Lee's look was downright hateful. "I need a shuttle to come by my tent. Sam can't walk- he's too sick to even get out of bed on his own. Please, I know we haven't gotten along lately, but we used to. The Apollo/Starbuck team. Please Lee, for what we used to have."

Lee seemed reluctant at first, then thoughtful. "A raptor's picking me up in ten minutes. Let's go." Kara led him to her tent, all the while wondering how her life had become so frakked up.

* * *

"Kara, is that you?" Sam called weakly from the cot. Kara was leaning on the pole, trying to ground herself. The long walk had made her light-headed, and Lee kept on sneaking worried looks at her.

"Yeah, Sam, it's me. Listen, the Cylons are coming, we've got to get packed up." Kara pushed herself off the pillar to his side.

"There's no way that could happen. They can't find get past the cloud," Sam said confusedly. Lee frowned at his stupidity and the sound of the Raptor coming in the distance made him urge them on. Kara started packing.

"No, Kara we are _not_ leaving," said Anders.

"The Cylons are coming and you want to stay here. I don't have time for this!" yelled Kara. She was furiously stuffing her bags full of things.

"Commander!" yelled a voice from outside. It seemed the ship had landed.

"You have three minutes, Starbuck!" Lee went outside and sat in his ship, waiting. _I don't think I could survive losing her again._

"Starbuck? Kara, don't tell me you're military again. I thought you had left that behind"

"I hadn't noticed. I guess people just started calling me that. It's who I am, Sam. I can never leave that behind."

"We have to go, NOW!" came Lee's voice from outside.

"Kara, we worked hard for this. I am not leaving behind the remains of civilization."

Kara looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry that you feel that way, Sam." Kara took off her ring and handed it to him. "I don't get how you would want to live under the Cylons when you have a chance at freedom."

"No, Kara, it's not freedom. It's running away!" But Sam was only talking to Kara's back as she walked out.

* * *

A/N- One crazy ride. I'm thinking of doing the whole 'going back to the fleet' drama thing, but i really dont have the time for it. I'm currently working on a story about the missing year called (drumroll please...) THE MISSING YEAR. It's a collective effort, and under the pen name Collective Ass. So take a look and drop a review!

michelle


	3. Chapter 3

Lee looked at Kara as she fidgeted in the back of the Raptor. As they took off, her fingers twitched, forcing a grin into his face. Spending over a year out of the air hadn't taken the urge to fly away from him, but it had taught him a little restraint. Lee spent the whole ride up looking at Kara, and she spent the whole time looking out the window. He was sure that seeing so many ships rise out from New Caprica would be a sight to see, but being so close to Kara after so long took his whole attention.

"What are you looking at?" Kara's voice made him jump. She hadn't stopped looking out the window, but the expression on her face had changed. Instead of sad, she seemed more thoughtful. The familiar creases between her eyebrows were returning.

"You." It was a simple answer, he knew, but it was true. For her, it was probably disconcerting, too. "I missed you." A tear trickled down Kara's face. "Please, look at me." Now, her head shook. "Kara, I'm sorry. I remember doing it, but even then I couldn't help but think, 'Gods, how can I be doing this to her?' Did you see the stain on the papers? I cried. I had to make sure I was all alone when I signed them because no one is allowed to see me cry. Except you." Kara still wasn't looking at him, but her gaze had moved to the floor. Lee scooted off the seat and knelt on the floor in front of her. He had the overwhelming desire to reach up and brush away the tears that were flowing down her face but Lee knew that before she could accept his friendship again, she had to understand why he did what he did to her. "I thought that was what you wanted; you had Anders, and that you two wanted to be together. I know how hard it is to love someone while you have to fly. I just wanted you to be happy"

Finally, her gaze drifted to him. "You grounded me, Lee. You ripped my wings so hard you made me bleed. How could that have made me _happy_!" She screamed the last word at him and it sounded harsh even to her ears.

"I'm sorry." All Lee could do was whisper. "I needed you by my side so badly. I can't trust anyone the way I trust you."

"Even Kat?" asked Kara warily.

"Even Kat."

"Even Dee?" This time it was so low that Lee barely heard it, but he still answered without hesitation.

"Even Dee." Kara finally looked at him. A tiny, thin smile fell through.

"When you promoted _her_ over me, I thought you were telling me that you didn't love me anymore. Not even as a friend." Kara's hand moved across the air mind-numbingly slowly.

"I did it because I love you. As _more_ than a friend." His hand captured her's before she could pull back. "I did it because I thought being with Anders could make you so much happier than being my CAG ever could."

"Why would you think that?" Her voice caught, and Lee gripped her hand even harder.

"Anders told me. He told me that he made you happy, but he could only do it if you were together, alone. Alone together... Without me or anyone else." An unsaid 'who could stand between the two of you' hovered in the air.

"He talked to you?" Despite it being a question, the words came out as a statement. "He asked you to promote her over me." Kara's eyes finally met his. "Why were you with Dee?"

"Because she wasn't you." Kara broke his gaze. Lee couldn't stand it, and his other hand came up and cupped her chin. "Because I couldn't be with you. The only reason I can bear to touch her is because she is so different from you you're incomparable. She can't hold a candle to you." More tears started pouring down Kara's cheeks, but Lee pulled her to him. His hand rubbed loose circles on her back as he whispered comforting words.

* * *

Unbeknown to her two passengers, the pilot was whispering into her radio. "Pegasus, CAG. We have a problem."

"I told you, Kat, we have to keep this low. If anyone hears-" said the Comms officer in frantic whisper.

"They won't. This is important. _She's_ here, and they are apologizing." The last word was spat out. An uncomfortable silence reigned for a while.

"Thanks for the warning. I'll have to step up his game. See you on the flight deck." The scrambled transmission cut out with a ding of finality. Kat had to suppress a small giggle at the idea of Dee on the Flight Deck. In the long time she had known the other girl, Kat had never seen her venture to her boyfriend's place of work.

* * *

A/N- Holy frak I updated! I apologize for the lack of updates on anything, school has been really hard and i've been feeling very uninspired. Luckily my muse whats- his- name (see my profile) has returned to me! Chapter 4 is already written and betaed, so expect that in like 10 min.!

michelle


	4. Chapter 4

As the Raptor went through the slight 'bump' on impact that was the sign of an incompetent pilot, Kara could not help but to draw closer to Lee. She was under no illusions about the future; Lee had Dee, and she was only second best. The door opened and she pulled back to exit. Kara was struck by how much the _Pegasus_'s flight deck had changed. When she had first been there, everyone had been quiet as mice with the cat watching. Now, the whole place was as loud as if all the squadrons had returned after a fire fight with the Cylons. There was no showy parade awaiting the Commander, but the last person Kara ever wanted to see was standing at the bottom of the ramp.

"Welcome aboard, Mrs. Anders," said Dee as she held her hand out to shake. Kara had to force herself to return it, as she blanched at the direct referral to the last year.

"I'm afraid it's Captain Thrace now... Lieutenant," said Kara. "Just couldn't stay away from my plane." Plastered on her best fake smile as she saw Kara's loving glance directed towards one of Pegasus's Mark VII's.

"Well then, Captain." Kara couldn't help but to be impressed at the quickness she snapped to salute. Of course, it wasn't for her, but for Lee.

"Dee?" He seemed rather surprised that she existed, not to mention that she was on the flight deck. "What are you doing here?" he returned the salute in time for Dee to launch herself into his arms.

"I came to see you." And she dipped his head in for a kiss. Kara was disgusted. She knew that she would only ever be his hidden secret, but at least he could not show off 'the love of his life' in front of her. As she headed out the hatch, Lee looked up to her back.

Kara's walk quickened into a jog, and the jog became a run. She came to an abrupt stop in front of the hatch marked "Senior Officers Quarters". She entered the room and made a direct turn to the left. She remembered the first time she had been on the Pegasus; the other Pilots had made them have the worst bunks, right next to the wall. Lee had taken top and she had taken bottom. Kara climbed up into his old bunk. She didn't know which unfortunate had the worst bunk in the room, but she hoped they wouldn't mind her taking a quick nap. She sniffed the pillow and imagined that it still smelled like Lee.

Lee had stepped off the plane with a huge smile plastered on his face. Kara knew he loved her, and everything was perfect. That was, until he saw Dee. The smile melted away into a frown. He shifted his eyes from the light to the darkness, and heard himself ask, "What are you doing here?" Dee murmured something, and then she was kissing him. He pushed her away, but all he could see was Kara's back.

"Dee, I have to break this off."

"What? You don't know what you're saying," said Dee. She knew that she was a great actress, and played to her advantages. Lee wouldn't leave her if he thought she needed him.

"I can't be with someone I don't love. I can't live a lie, you deserve better than that." Dee knew she was lost when he said that. If he though he was doing it _for_ her then she couldn't say no.

"I see. Well then, I guess I should go move my stuff out." Dee played the part of accepting ex-girlfriend perfectly—she had the prefect plan to make him rue the day he crossed her.

By the time Lee had untangled himself from Dee, Kara was long gone. Any other man would have no idea where she was, but Lee had known her for ages. He was on his way to the Senior Officers Quarters when Kat came up to him.

"Do you have a moment, Sir?" Lee looked over his shoulder, but he knew that business came before pleasure. At least, Kara always said that doing business first left more time for pleasure.

"Yeah, Kat, what is it?"

"I need those papers." Lee sighed and rubbed his temples—he had completely forgot that his CAG needed the paperwork on the remaining Tylium reserves… But he could have sworn that he still had time to work out the details. Oh well, good thing he had finished filling out those papers before the rescue attempt.

"Yeah, they're in my office. I can go get them, but could you have Kara paged to meet me there?"

"Yes Sir." Lee left her standing in the middle of the hallway with a wicked smile on her face; he was playing right into Dee's hands.

When he got to his office door, Lee knocked. Dee should have moved all her stuff out, but she could still be packing.

"Come in!"

The call came through the door, and Lee started to talk as he entered. "I just need to grab-." His mouth stopped moving at the sight off Dee dressed in only a silk negligee. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him in close.

"I know that you didn't mean all that stuff on the flight deck. It's OK, you don't have to explain. That woman has always had a way of messing with your head." Dee's voice came out in a husky whisper that hit too close to home. She pulled him close for a kiss, and this time he was too weak to stop her. She had guided his hand to her thigh when the door suddenly opened.

"I hope you had a good reason for waking me up." The 'up' came out a little too high as Kara saw everything.

"Kara, this is not what it looks like." Lee tried to worm his way out of Dee's embrace but he tripped and had to grab the chair.

"It's OK Lee, you don't have to explain."

"I don't?" Lee said warily. It was never a good sign if _Kara_ was being_ understanding_.

"No, I get it. You just called me here to tell me that you didn't mean anything you said in the Raptor. Everything'll be fine, Lee and Dee can be together forever. I can just get a transfer to the _Galactica_." Lee tried to call after her but she was already out the door.

He turned back to Dee. "Get the frak out." He pointed to the door, but Dee went back into the room. "I said-"

"I need to get my things." Her voice was the low voice of someone who was just defeated. Even without Kara, he didn't want her.

"Just leave now. I can get someone to grab them later." She nodded and left the room.

* * *

A/N- see, that was pretty good! 10 min, right? Well, maybe not, I had to go read Nytel's amazing new story! I hope you like the new angsty way i'm going, i had to do something to get my leval of angst because my show is leaving me! Don't forget to REVIEW!

michelle


End file.
